This invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an improvement of the checking and adjusting mode of operation in an electronic cash register.
With a prior art cash register, when a certain adjusting operation is performed, the contents stored in a memory tend to be automatically cleared in response to the completion of the adjusting operation. Therefore, it has often been experienced that a plurality of reports on the adjustment can not be issued at the same time. By way of example, where the adjustment is carried out by printing on a slip, the contents stored in the memory are automatically cleared in response to the completion of the adjustment and, therefore, the adjustment report can not be retained in the form as printed on a journal.
In addition, a recording medium for a slip printer is, as compared with a receipt journal printer, liable to result in a paper jamming and/or paper breakage and, accordingly, once this sort of trouble happens during the adjusting operation, there is a great risk that no adjustment report can be obtained.
Furthermore, while it often happens that the same report is required in a plural number in the case of a slip report, a number of identical adjustment reports can not be obtained except for a single slip of adjustment report because the contents stored in the memory are readily cleared automatically in response to the completion of the adjustment.
Because of the reasons stated above, only a single check report can be obtained as a slip report according to the prior art.